The instant invention relates to a rotary plate for fiber sliver depositing devices with a sliver channel.
DE-PS 15 10 310 describes a rotary plate for depositing fiber slivers in spinning cans with a channel guiding the fiber sliver from an inlet element letting out at the top and in the rotational axis of the rotary plate via a curve in the form of an arc to an outlet element which is tangential to the rotary plate and letting out approximately at its circumference. Between its inlet element and its outlet element, the channel is provided with a straight and radially extending intermediate piece. It has been shown that such channels lead to poor and uneven fiber sliver deposit, especially in modern, very rapidly running machines equipped with such rotary plates.
DE-PS 11 15 623 further discloses that the channel is made up telescopically of at least two pipe bends in the form of arcs of circle. The course of the channel can be adapted to the different can diameters by means of the telescope-like construction of the pipe bends. The two pipe bends are provided with straight ends at their connection point. Aside from the disadvantage of a channel element extending in a straight line as in the above-mentioned DE PS 15 10 310, this device has the additional disadvantage that the fiber sliver must be led over the edge of a pipe bend and goes through a changed channel profile. Especially with rapid machines, such a design is not very conducive to great precision in the deposit of the fiber sliver and for careful handling of the fiber sliver. Deposits may form at the edge of the device and become detached from time to time so that they lead to irregularities in the fiber sliver.